A vehicle door latch control device that includes a latch that engages a striker on the vehicle body side in a door fully closed state, a pawl (corresponding to the ratchet of the invention of the present application) that operates between an engagement position in which it engages with the latch and an engagement release position in which engagement with the latch is released, an electric actuator that exerts power for driving the pawl, transmission means that transmits power from the electric actuator to the pawl, and a switch that detects that the pawl is in the engagement release position is known from Patent Document 1.